


Titkos Télapó

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Szeretnék egy Lydia/Allison ficet, valami olyasmit, amikor mondjuk ketten egyedül mennek be éjszaka a suliba valamit elintézni.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titkos Télapó

– Tudod, nem hiszem, hogy Finstock erre gondolt, mikor a Titkos Télapóról beszélt.   
Allison a zárral bajlódott, Lydia pedig ott állt mellette, kezében az ajándéktáskájával, olyan nyugodtan, mintha épp egy bevásárlókörúton vennének részt. És nem az iskolába készülnének betörni az éjszaka közepén, hogy Lydia elhelyezhesse az ajándékát annak a szekrényében, akinek a nevét Finstock karácsonyi ajándékozós játékán húzta. Allison nem is volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy ő miért vesz részt ebben az őrültségben. Persze, Lydiáról volt szól, és nem volt olyan dolog, amit ne lett volna hajlandó megtenni Lydia kedvéért. De azért mégiscsak éjszaka volt, ő pedig fáradt, és sokkal jobb lett volna az ágyában lenni és aludni.  
– Én meg azt nem hiszem, hogy Finstocknak különösebben mély gondolatai lettek volna a témával kapcsolatban – válaszolt Lydia. – Vagy egyáltalán valaha – tette hozzá megvetően.  
Allison elmosolyodott. – Tudod, ez a te ötleted volt. Szóval ne legyél morcos, hogy ébren kell lenned ilyenkor.  
– Egyébként sem tudtam aludni – vont vállat Lydia. Allison felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé.  
– Jajj már, nem kell mindig valami természetfeletti összeesküvést feltételezni az álmatlanságom felett! – csattant fel Lydia, idegesen dobta hátra a haját a válla felett.  
Allison megadóan feltartotta a kezeit. – Oké-oké. Csak aggódom.  
Lydia arcáról egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a nyűgösség, és egy bájos mosollyal ajándékozta meg Allisont. – Értékelem. És most térjünk vissza a betöréshez, kérlek – intett az ajtó felé.  
– Kész – nyitotta ki Allison, és előzékenyen előreengedte Lydiát.  
Ahogy beléptek a kihalt épületbe, mindkettejükön végigfutott a borzongás. Az iskola túl sok véres éjszakát látott már, amin nekik is akarva-akaratlanul jelen kellett lenniük. Nem volt épp megnyugtató érzés végigsétálni az ürességtől visszhangzó folyosókon.  
 _Itt az ideje, hogy szerezzünk néhány kellemes emléket_ , gondolta Lydia, és határozottan a szekrények felé indult. Allison csendben követte.

– Ez az – állt meg Lydia végül. Várta, hogy Allison hogy reagál. Mivel egyből a zárfeltörő készletéhez nyúlt, Lydia elkönyvelte magában, hogy a lány sokkal álmosabb lehet, mint gondolta. Megköszörülte a torkát, és várt, hogy Allison vegye a lapot.  
– Ó, ez az én szekrényem.  
– Valóban – bólintott Lydia. – Szóval kinyitnád esetleg?  
Allison álmatag, kissé kába mozdulatokkal nyúlt a dzsekije zsebébe, hogy előhalássza a kulcscsomóját. Megtalálta a szekrényhez tartozót, és kinyitotta. Lydia szó nélkül elhelyezte benne az ajándéktáskát, amit hozott (kék, gondolta Allison, és mosolyognia kellett).  
Néhány másodpercig némán álltak ott. Lydia minden terve hirtelen ostobaságnak tűnt, zavartan tűrögette a füle mögé ismét előre szabadult hajtincseit.  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy azért lógtunk be a suliba, hogy az én szekrényembe tegyél ajándékot – nevette el magát Allison. – Tudod, ezzel vége a titoknak.  
Lydia kihúzta magát, eljött a pillanat. Csábos mosolyt varázsolt az ajkaira.  
– Viszont így van lehetőségem átadni az igazi meglepetésemet – mondta. Egyik kezét Allsion tarkójára csúsztatta, és közelebb húzta magához. Hallotta, ahogy Allison lélegzete bennragad, és szinte érezte mindkettejük felgyorsult szívdobogását.  
A csók először furcsa volt, és kicsit ügyetlen. Allison láthatólag nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a partnere alacsonyabb nála, és hiába vette fel Lydia aznap este a legmagasabb sarkú cipőjét, amit otthon talált, a magasságkülönbség még így is szembeötlő volt kettejük között. Aztán egyszercsak minden a helyére billent, és a csók édes lesz, és szívbemarkolóan igazi, és Lydia sohasem akarta abbahagyni. Remélte, hogy az apró nyögés, ami Allison ajkát elhagyta azt jelentette, hogy a másik is hasonlóan érez.


End file.
